


No Cake For You!

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, i was bored, just enjoy it damn it, no actual smutt scenes, no one died at least okay?!, rape/noncon, shitty birthday presents, so does it really need to be rated e idk and i dont care i dont wanna get in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want something exciting to happen on my birthday." Jordon had said, not at all expecting what was in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cake For You!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY MOTHEEFUCKERS!!  
> yo  
> okay yeah i know  
> "stop dicking around nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!"  
> stop nagging me ill get to flower pricks when i can. ive been busy. not really ive been doing nothing with my life.  
> alright anywhore!  
> enjoy blah blah blah!

Jordon wasn't able to move his limbs, he was blind and cold. Whatever was under him was soft, probably a bed or sofa.   
He had been woken up only moments before by someone moving next to him.  
Jordon went to speak but only a muffle of slurred speech, his head throbbed and so did his jaw. He'd obviously been gagged. Wait, why?  
Oh, that's right someone broke into his house last night, beat him unconscious, and kidnapped him.  
Jordon could feel that his arms and legs were tied behind his back, they were sore from being laid on. He rolled over to his right and dropped of the edge of the comfy platform, he let out a muffled squeak as his face smashed on the floor and made his head ache worse.  
He heard the door to the room open and knew it was his captor.  
"Jordon." He heard a familiar voice.  
George? Oh, Jesus, George had found him and came to save him! What a guy! "Jesus, Jordon, get off the fucking floor!"  
He felt George reach down and grab him by his restraints making them push into his skin and hurt. Jordon grunted at it as he was flopped on the bed again, this time on his stomach.  
"Do your arms and legs hurt?" He heard George coo.  
Jordon nodded, not understanding what just happened.  
George had yelled at him for falling off of his captor's bed- Oh, fuck. George /was/ his captor.  
Jordon felt George's hands on his body and realized for the first time he was naked. George was petting him like he was a dog down, all the way down from his head to his butt, in between his hogtied limbs.  
Jordon was shaking, all of a sudden terrified of his friend, he had thought that the other was here to save him, not torture him!

George left soon after he had gotten bored of petting the younger man, he didn't come back into the room except to sleep or touch Jordon.  
He didn't feed Jordon, only watering him with a bottle meant for lambs. Jordon always drank eagerly, especially after George had done the most inappropriate things to him. George cuddled his thinning body at night and left in the day to do whatever.  
Jordon wondered if the others knew that George was holding him hostage. Had he done anything to them? Dylan and Jorel could stand up for themselves but he didn't think Danny or Matthew could, they definitely weren't as strong as the other two.

After what seemed like ages Jordon felt weak as he'd thinned a lot over the while he'd been in George's home. He often heard the other boys from the band inside George's home.  
At one point Jordon screamed out when he heard Jorel one day in the living room.  
George asked Jorel to leave and once he had George came into the room in a rage.  
Jordon cringed and howled as George beat him senseless. He left and came back with water for the smaller man.  
Jordon had started crying again as George grabbed his face and removed the gag.  
"Jordon." George said holding the other by his cheeks, "Jordon, stop blubbering and drink."   
Jordon continued to cry and George was beginning to become irritated. "Fine, if you don't drink this now you won't get any until tomorrow."  
Jordon held back the tears and opened his mouth, letting George put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. Jordon drank the cold water, George had even put ice in it this time, a luxury in the heat of his room.   
George pet Jordon's hair while tipping the bottle a little more. When it was empty and George had taken it away from him Jordon sighed, moving his sore jaw.  
"You know, Jordon, I didn't just do this randomly, it's your birthday present from me. And guess what?"  
Jordon didn't know if he wanted to say anything, afraid that George would hurt him again.  
"It's almost been a month. Looks like all your fat preserves are gone and you could use some food." George's hands were wondering his body again, it stopped on his ass then was removed.  
"I have your favorite!" George said with a huge smile.

He left the room and came back with a brown paper bag. He set it down on the night stand and took out the contents, tacos.   
George fed him the food which Jordon gladly accepted. George forced him to eat slowly so he wouldn't upset himself.  
George laid down with him after that and smiled, asking if he'd like to use the bathroom. Jordon nodded. George asked him everyday right before he slept.  
George untied his legs from his hands as always and hauled him to the bathroom, not letting him walk and setting him down on the toilet. George would turn away as Jordon did his business and would help him to freshen up, before carrying him back to bed and tying his feet back to his hands.

"Jordon, wake up." George growled at the other who opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to him.  
"We have visitors, they wanna see you."  
Jordon's heart raced as George undid the restraints on his feet all the way, leaving the gag in his mouth and pulled him into the living room where all his friends sat.  
They all just stared at him until Danny cracked a big smile, "How's the birthday present?"  
Jordon could feel himself getting angry, they /knew/ George had him here. They /knew/ George was beating him. They /knew/ George was raping him! And they did nothing!  
Danny's smile faltered a little then was regained, "Well, I enjoyed my time with Jorel.  
Jordon looked over at the man, Danny was obviously thinner, not as built anymore, but just as cheery.  
"I'm gonna take this gag off but don't you even think of yelling at me or I'll put it right back on."  
"George, you can't do that, we had a set date to release all three and we let you have an extra day." Dylan pipped in.

George grumbled and undid the gag and untied Jordon's wrists. Jordon immediately moved to the other side of the room.  
"You guys /planned/ this?!" Jordon yelled, his voice rusty.  
"Hey, I didn't know about it either until I woke up with J's dick in my ass!" Danny yelled back.  
"I'll find your clothes. I washed them for you." George walked away down the hall to the washroom.

"Jordon, come sit." Matt patted the seat next to him the Dylan wasn't on.  
Jordon sat down, covering his lap with his arms, insecure about his body all of a sudden.  
"So, Dylan had you?" He asked, not looking up at the curly haired man.  
"Yeah... Now that I know it was all set up, I think it was kinda fun..."  
Jordon looked at Matt who had a large bruise on his throat and over at Danny who had cuts across his upper arms. And he thought he had it bad.   
George came back with his clothes and helped to dress him since his limbs still hurt.  
"You're fucking crazy, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I might be. Crazy in love that is."  
"Yeah, you're a fucking lunatic."

**Author's Note:**

> B)   
> Comment over kudos.  
> so stop leaving kudos and leave a comment!  
> please.....


End file.
